


Fighting History

by TheAbnormalNormalOne



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, Fights, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Near Death Experiences, Omegaverse, Pregnancy, Romance, Rutting, Unplanned Pregnancy, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbnormalNormalOne/pseuds/TheAbnormalNormalOne
Summary: In the year 3500, a war broke out amongst the inhabitants of the earth. Blood was lost and lives were ended. The world became a battleground for the dynamics, alphas hunting down omegas as if they were cattle.Twenty-five long years have passed since the start of the war, nothing has changed and the struggles between the dynamics only get worse with every passing day.In the midst of all the hell and bloodshed a forbidden love arises, one between an Alpha and Omega that should have never fallen as deep as they did. One night of pure passion and love among the two caused something unseen, something that can change everything that has happened in their lives.After all, a baby can change history.





	1. Fight 1

Phichit looked at the screen then turned to Yuri, he looked back at the screen, then back to Yuri once more.

 

He did this again and again in confusion.

 

 At this point, Phichit has his nose up against the cracked computer screen.

 

His dark eyes narrowed, and his mouth widened in disbelief, he didn't believe the results his computer had presented him. Fingers violently smacked the keyboard and he looked over at his workbench running a quick checklist that he has done all his steps correctly. Being the medical professional, he was, all the steps were perfectly executed and showed accurate results. After double checking everything once more, he brought up a second set of the test results this time checking something else… however, they gave the same overall outcome.

 

“Yuri…” he whispered, realising what the results meant for his best friend. “Oh my god…”

 

“Phichit?” Yuri started to panic, “Phichit, what is it? Am I sick? Am I dying? Holy hell! Please don't tell me in dying!”

 

“No! Yuri!” He grabbed Yuri's shoulders, “you are not dying!”

 

“Then what is wrong with me?”

 

Phichit gave a smug look to Yuri before he wiggled his eyebrows and sang, “Yuri you've been hiding something from me”

 

Phichit watched and a wave of confused covered his friends face, he leaned back in his old desk chair, half hoping the creaking noise wasn't another rusty screw that would break under his weight.

 

“What? No!” Yuri groaned loudly as his stomach churned. In exhaustion he leant back into the pillows of the worn bed, not gaining any relief, “I must have caught a bug off one of the new omegas we rescued.”

 

Phichit snorted back a laugh, “oh you've caught something alright.”

 

“Phichit! It's not funny if it's contagious every omega here could be in trouble. Including you! There are too many weak omegas here for an illness to start spreading!” Yuri grimaced, clutching his abdomen and laying back further on the medical bed, head hitting the cold stone wall. “Bowl!”

 

Yuri gagged covering his mouth with a hand, as Phichit threw a bucket to his friend, it just reached him in time as Yuri emptied everything left in his stomach into the bucket. He squeezed his eyes shut and coughed. His throat burn and his stomach were desperate for food it wasn't allowing him to have, he just wanted to cry, sleep and scream all at the same time.

 

After a few minutes his breath came back to him, he croaked quietly, “see, this can't be good; I feel like absolute shit and have been nothing but sick since I woke up this morning. And I'm so hungry it's ridiculous. I really want cake… triple chocolate cake with extra buttercream, with jelly and ice cream.”

 

“We all want those luxuries, Yuri, unfortunately in this world full of Dynamic Bloodshed we can't afford it.”

 

“I know…” Yuri sniffed, “I just want it so bad.”

 

The world was not the same as it used to be, as there was once a time that all dynamics were equal.

 

However, within a matter of weeks, everything had changed for the weakest dynamic, as 25 years ago a war had broken out between the alphas and omegas that shared the earth. Omegas were labelled as mind controllers, only using their pheromones to get into high ranking places where they could rule from, many believed that omegas were responsible for many unanswered deaths across the world. The high-rank alphas felt threatened and were overcome with rage and the need of wanting to maintain order, eventually, this led to the destruction of many millenniums of equality between all everyone on the planet.

 

Soon enough alphas and betas had been turned against the omegas in the world, and the bloodshed started.

 

Omegas were arrested, harmed and even killed, pushed into facilities for research and breeding that was out of their control.

 

Some people took it into their own hands to rip omega communities apart, many innocent people were attacked in their homes, work, and schools, or even outside in broad daylight. Those who were mated to an omega suffered from abuse and ridicule to the point where they sometimes took it upon themselves to kill their mate and then commit suicide, while for those who lost their mates felt like they had no reason to live anymore and brought themselves to an end.

 

They couldn't live in a world with so much desolation.

 

The high alpha districts decided they wanted to have control of every omega in the world, by any means necessary.

 

In a way to make the world omega free, three new main laws were placed worldwide;

  1. All alphas (no matter of rank or primary gender) are to enter a military academy at the age of three. They will be trained in search and capture methods for omegas, to maintain order for the rest of the beta and alpha community.
  2. Mid or Lower rank omegas (no matter of primary gender) are to be surrendered to an omega facility for control, counting and reproductive measures.
  3. High-rank omegas are to be killed on sight.



 

Omegas quickly became highly sought after, with people earning rewards for bringing them into the newly built facilities, while those harbouring omegas were turned in for justice and were often given severe punishment.

 

Nonetheless, it didn't take long for the omega factions to band together and escape from the alpha, the initial havoc of many omegas fleeing started a revolution, and so the war began.

 

The two most powerful dynamics battled against one another, with betas caught in-between.

 

This war became known as the Dynamic Bloodshed.

 

Unfortunately, Yuri was a 24-year-old High Omega who had been born into this world. In which every day was a fight for him and his High Omega mother's survival. Without Phichit and others that he called family, their hidden omega community wouldn't have lasted.

 

Yuri often wondered what his High Alpha parent was doing, he had never met them… but he could dream of them. He gripped the bucket tightly, pushing his cravings back into the furthest corners of his mind… however… failing miserably.

 

Phichit had been his dear friend for many years, having been born only a few years apart and in the same society. He smiled softly, giving the Japanese man a light pat on the arm, “Yuri, there's nothing to panic about. I can promise you now it's not contagious or deadly in any way, it is something you have that can’t be passed onto others, and you’re going to have it for a while.”

 

“So-”

 

“Shh!” Phichit hushed him quickly, “I'm going to prescribe you some medicine that will ease your pain and sickness, plus will help get some more nutrients inside you. I want you to try eating normally, I know we don't have the best food, but you have to eat all your meals from now on, if I find out you've forgotten or given your food to someone else I will be talking to your mother.” Yuri visibly swallowed. “We'll have regular check-ups to make sure everything is going alright and nothing bad is happening.”

 

“What…” Yuri dry heaved into the bucket, “so what is it… Phichit, please if I'm going to die please just tell me… put me out of my misery.”

 

“Yuri…” Phichit huffed and flicked his friend's forehead lightly, to which Yuri pouted as it knocked his glasses slightly. “It is highly unlikely… scratch that, extremely unlikely you are going to die. Your body was made to go through such a change at some point anyway, it's just happening a little earlier and more unexpected that we would have thought.”

 

“So, I'm feeling like crap for no reason?”

 

“No.” Phichit straightens and then beamed a huge smile, “you're pregnant.”

 

Yuri stared at the young man and laughed, almost throwing up again from the hilarity. He wiped a tear from his eye, “okay Phichit jokes over now, tell me what it really is.”

 

“Yuri. I'm serious; you're pregnant.”

 

They sat in silence. Just staring at one another.

 

If Yuri wasn't pale before he was pale now.

 

“No…” Yuri's voice faltered. “That’s not possible… I can't be… But I… I’m a...”

 

“As I said Yuri you've been hiding something from me, and as your best friend I'm kind of insulted that I had to find out you're not a virgin this way.” He halted for a second, realising the look of Yuri's face was one that was closer to fear than happiness. He leapt forwards and grabbed Yuri’s shoulders and shook him lightly, “Yuri you weren't raped, were you?”

 

Brown eyes widened and he violently shook his head, “no, no, no! I wasn't! I remember it, well at least the beginning bit… and some of the end! It was consensual… kind of…”

 

Phichit frowned, “kind of? Yuri, if you didn't say yes and they forced you that's called rape and if someone's hurt you-”

 

“No, I wasn't hurt… and it didn't feel like rape... I could feel that he would never hurt me.” Yuri blushed thinking over the memory in his mind, “it just happened… I couldn't stop it, and neither could he. It just had to happen; it was something neither of us could control when we smelt each other.”

 

“But all alphas are trained to kill High Omegas, so why would the alpha not… wait, you don't mean… your heat?” Phichit’s eyes widened, “oh god Yuri you should have told me!”

 

“I know Phichit, I'm so sorry, I thought that he was just an ordinary alpha that had caught me as my heat was starting and couldn't control himself, after all, no alpha can resist a High Omega’s pheromones.” He closed his eyes and rested his head on the edge of the bucket. “I promise you though he used protection… I definitely remember him putting a condom on!”

 

A sigh resonated from Phichit’s throat, “That's surprising for an alpha to care about protection or even carry condoms.  But yes, that would be true that it would work if you were a normal omega and not on your heat. However, Yuri, you're different from the other omegas here, you're different from me, you are rare among us. During a heat cycle, there's only a 50% chance of the protection working properly.”

 

Phichit continued quickly, “because you know…  because of how much semen alpha's produce and the pheromones produced by alphas and omegas during sex releases hormones that can have an impact on the condom’s durability… Also, with all the rubbing and moving… and banging…” The hand gestures Thai man was doing only made Yuri blush more, he had to grab Phichit’s hands to make him stop.

 

They sat in silence for a while. Both trying to think of something to say.

 

Yuri took a slight breath, “But…”

 

However, Phichit quickly cut him off once again, “Furthermore, seeing as how you've ended up pregnant it means that the alpha you slept with is a High Alpha as they are the only ones who can get High Omegas such as yourself pregnant.”

 

A loud growl from Yuri's stomach filled the room, “yeah, I realise that now. But it's not possible for me to be pregnant though… it just isn't.”

 

Phichit groaned in annoyance and turned his computer screen round to face Yuri, the cracked monitor fuzzed for a second and Phichit gave it a couple of slaps, so the screen came back on and the test results became visible. Yuri glared at the words and numbers, “this means nothing to me Phichit I'm not the medical professional here.”

 

“This here-” he pointed to a part of the monitor, “is your human chorionic gonadotropin hormone, this hormone only becomes present in pregnant women and omegas 10 days after the fertilisation of an egg. And with the level of this hormone and others, you are pregnant and at least by 6 weeks. Sorry, Yuri, I have no doubts that this is anything but pregnancy.”

 

“Oh…” Yuri's mouth fell open and his brown eyes widen. The truth finally hitting him smack in the face and boy did it make him feel completely sick down to his stomach.

 

Phichit grabbed his friends cold, perspiring hands in worry, “Yuri, are you alright? Do you need me to get you anything? Yuri?” He grabbed Yuri's shoulders and gave the man a light shake, “Yuri!”

 

Yuri’s face paled by the second and sweat ran down his forehead, he placed a hand on his stomach… he had a child inside him… his child. The child that was his and his alpha's…

 

His alpha…

 

Only memories of that hot and steamy night in an abandoned building remained. A High Omega’s heat was a powerful thing and for Yuri, this meant he could barely remember the face of the man who gave him the best night of his life.

 

Wait…. The alpha…

 

High omegas could only get pregnant by their soul mates...

 

“Oh fuck.”

 

**Fighting History**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY OMEGAVERSE AGAIN.
> 
> As Counting Down to the Second is ending in about 5 chapters I decided I would post my new one to get my motivation going. Zero is still helping me out, we're currently deciding which ending to the other story we like better, cause he messed up XD and betaed the wrong chapter aha so he's currently sorting out the one that should be posted and I can post it soon! SORRY XD
> 
> So for this story:
> 
> There are the normal secondary genders (alpha, beta, omega), however, they are separated into three categories, (HIGH, MID, LOW).
> 
> Low Alpha: Very weak pheromoned alpha and are closer to betas, they still have ruts but are generally very spread out (once a year), and they cant use pheromones to control other dynamics, pheromones only work on Low Omegas.
> 
> Mid Alpha: Absolutely normal alphas you get in every story, average ruts (every 6 months), pheromones work only on omegas
> 
> HIgh Alpha: Strong alphas, they have regular ruts (every 2-3 months) and have powerful enough pheromones to completely control all dynamics, even weaker alphas.
> 
> Low Beta: betas that are closer to omegas (are generally female).
> 
> Mid Beta: normal betas/humans.
> 
> High Beta: betas that are closer to alpha (are generally male).
> 
> Low Omega: Weak pheromoned omegas who are closer to betas, they still have heats (once every 8 months), pheromones only work on Low Alphas.
> 
> Mid Omega: Completely normal omegas, average heats (every 3-4 months), pheromones work only on alphas
> 
> High Omega: Strong omegas, they have regular heats (once a month) and also have powerful enough pheromones to completely control all dynamics, they can also have an influence on Low Alphas. Their pheromones are often sweet and smell utterly sickly to those who aren't their mate.
> 
> High Omega X High Alpha = SOULMATES (only this pairing can happen between the two and this is how other High dynamics are born)
> 
> Other dynamics are free to mingle as they please.
> 
> I think that's it at the moment, any questions class? ^^


	2. Fight 2

A loud slap echoed across the room.

 

All voices stopped and everyone turned in their seats.

 

Everyone had gathered in the intelligence hall, prepared for the Commanders return to the main institute, that was in the middle of the alpha city. The facility held the largest settlement of alpha trainees and soldiers, where many were surrendered to them at birth to have the best chance at life. It was also home to the biggest testing and breeding department for omegas what were captured by the alpha force.

 

Multiple eyes were locked on the long line of ten alphas that were lined up in front of the Commander, they were all stood tall with arms behind their backs respectfully. Their eyes stared at the wall on the other side of the room, as no one dared to meet the Commander’s sinister gaze.

 

The Commander was the Field Marshall of the alpha army and was one terrifying individual. He was a large framed man with deep brown hair and matching eyes, and he was tall, much taller than anyone in the room. He held a sense of authority, on no one dared to threaten for the fear of their own lives, despite being alpha themselves. Everyone in the intelligence room was watching the exchange intently, fearful for the top alpha unit, but the Commander was only staring at one person, the single alpha who was on the receiving end of the slap.

 

“So, Captain Nikiforov.” The Commander looked down on the silver-haired alpha, sneering at the sight highest ranking member in the unit. “Care to explain what happened, a little more clearly this time?”

 

Victor Nikiforov was a well-toned man, with shining blue eyes and pale skin. He looked up at his higher officer and changed his stance, his arms now tight by his side, “we infiltrated the known omega camp as ordered; however, the resistance was there, and they were already escaping before we knew what was happening.”

 

Victor held his breath as his commander leaned in close, forcing them to be almost nose to nose, “I don’t think you are telling me everything, Captain.”

 

Victor took a small breath and kept his voice steady but low, “the omega group is a well-known faction associated with releasing and saving omegas from hiding and from facilities all over the country. When we encountered them, we weren't expecting their firepower, they have old fashioned guns with bullets. We managed to separate the main firepower from their leader, and they scattered. I order the squad to capture as many omegas as they could while I went after the leader, and we managed to detain nine omegas of all ranks and primary genders all in their early twenties.”

 

“Nine out of how many?” 

 

This is the part Victor was dreading the most, he had never in his life fucked up as badly as he did six weeks ago, the commander at the time was out the country, visiting other alpha factions across what was left of the war zoned world. However as soon as he returned, the news of Victor’s screw up was immediately heard and just as quickly was Victor and his team called to face the Commander’s wrath.

 

Victor quickly tried to remember numbers; there were around thirty omegas within the camp they were sent to destroy, then he added the group of resisting omegas, “At least fifty.”

 

“Fifty. Hmm…” The commander scratched his clean-shaven chin and stood tall, “and what of the leader, was he captured?”

 

Victor visibly stiffened prepared for another slap, however at the rate this was going, he was readying for a punch instead, “No.”

 

“And why not?”

 

“He was a High Omega,” Victor said quietly.

 

Whispered filled the room, was it really a High Omega? One had not been seen in years, as they were more than rare. Everyone was listening in carefully, waiting to hear the response from Victor. The Commander, on the other hand, had turned his gaze dark, there was a disgusting smile that crawled slowly into his lips, “so did you kill this High Omega?”

 

Victor fell silent, he couldn't hold the Commander’s stare any longer and he looked down at his black boots.

 

“Captain Nikiforov!” The bellow echoed around the room and pheromones filled with revulsion, the air was heavy, and it became hard to breath for every other alpha. “Did you or did you not kill the High Omega?”

 

Blue eyes were shaking in fright, “I did not.”

 

By now everyone in the room was watching the exchange, many were in shock that Victor had broken one of the main rules of their institution and of their world, a High Omega was to be killed on sight, they couldn't believe that the leader of their best squad had made such a mistake.

 

The Commander immediately grabbed Victor by his black shirt and tags, shoving him back against the wall and lifting him into his toes. Despite Victor himself being tall his feet were barely touching the ground, he panicked hands shooting to his neck, trying to loosen the grip as he gasped for breath. His squad broke form and went to rush to their leader's aid, but the Commander got in first, “Get back in line! I haven’t finished yet! Anyone who gets out of line will be punished according!”

 

Unwillingly, the line straightened and faced forward, eyes shut closed in oppression while their captain got the brunt of the force.

 

“Now Captain Nikiforov, tell me why you didn't kill this High Omega, in front of everyone in this room, tell everyone why didn't kill him!”

 

Victor gasped for breath, forcing the words from his throat, “I… I… I don't know!”

 

“What do you mean you don't know?” The grip on Victor’s shirt loosened but was still firm.

 

“I followed him!” Victor shouted sheer fear for his life taking over, this alpha could and would kill him if the answer he gave wasn't one that was wanted, “I followed him from the building and through the back alley I chased him and we got further away from the group, where he ran into a dead end!”

 

“And then what?”

 

Victor racked through his mind thinking deeply back to that night, that passion filled night that was a complete haze for him. Nothing but an intense pleasure and heat filled his body whenever he thought of that night.

 

“Nikiforov, what happened?”

 

“He panicked, trying to shoot me but I got the gun away from him.” Victor swallowed the lump in his throat, “We fought, and I was about to kill him but…”

 

“But what?”

 

“But he took his mask off and...” Victor admitted, “I don't remember anything after that.”

 

“Were you not wearing your pheromone resistant uniform?” 

 

Victor shouted his answer quickly, “Yes, I swear I was. I always follow protocol and wear the armour properly!”

 

“Then how did the omega's pheromones affect you?”

 

“I don't know!”

 

“Sir!” There was a low voice from behind him, the Commander turn, ready to growl the alpha who had interrupted them. The alpha was a small yet very important member of the intelligence team and was a well-known High Alpha himself, much like the Commander and Victor.

 

“What is it?”

 

The alpha came forth, laboratory coat buttoned up, black hair greying yet perfectly in place and glasses covering his eyes, “a routine inspection of Captain Nikiforov's uniform and equipment show that his helmet was unknowingly, severely damaged, it can mean that the pheromones of this High Omega would have the capabilities to bypass the helmet’s defences.”

 

A growl rumbled in the Commander's throat, “I want every single piece of armour checked for damage weekly now, is this was an accident it cannot be allowed to happen again.” 

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Now Captain Nikiforov's, now that we under that this was not your fault we have to move onto other matters.” The Commander dropped Victor’s collar, “do you remember what he looked like?”

 

Once again Victor was silent, his brain knew he had to answer but his body wanted nothing more than to run away and find the omega again.

 

“I need an answer captain.”

 

“Yes…” Victor gave in and then looked up, his commander was waiting for him to continue, “He was Japanese, brown eyes, short, messy black hair.”

 

“Anything else?”

 

“Blue glasses with a crack in the right lens.”

 

The commander pulled Victor forward and back into the line, “Let this be a lesson to everyone here, High Omegas are dangerous, they can control the mind of even powerful High Alpha like Nikiforov. I want that High Omega found and killed, Captain Nikiforov, your squad is to find them, and you will be doing nothing until he and his group of revolting omegas and found and brought to justice!”

 

“Yes, sir!” Victor saluted.

 

“You’re all dismissed, get out of my sight.” The commander turned to his intelligence team and started spitting orders.

 

Victor led his team in silence from the intelligence centre and towards their barracks.

 

Once they reached their room, Victor immediately sat on his bed, resting his head in his hands. His squad didn't know what to say, so instead of talking they all started changing out of their uniform for the night for they would be up early ready to search for the High Omega. Victor was their leader, he had the strongest pheromones and was a High Alpha, and despite there being three other High Alphas in his team, he was the one they trusted the most.

 

But he was the one who had screwed up the job.

 

There was no one else to blame but himself, he had to choose to go after the omega with someone or on his own, and he made the decision that is costing his unit

 

If only he had taken someone with him…

 

Then he wouldn't be in the mess or embarrassment he was.

 

Victor hated himself.

 

“Victor?”

 

He looked up and came face to face with the other High Alphas of his unit; Christophe Giacometti his long term best friend from their cadet days, Otabek Altin his team's youngest High Alpha, and Mari Katsuki, daughter of one of the leading High Alphas in intelligence, funnily enough the High Alpha who had spoken up for him earlier. He could tell they were worried for him, their pheromones gave their deepest feelings away, with a smile he sighed, “what's up guys?”

 

“Are you really alright?” Chris asked, sitting next to him. “Commander was pretty harsh on you.”

 

“I'm fine I promise,” Victor rubbed his aching neck and slowly moved to the back of his head, “probably a few bruises tomorrow, but nothing I haven’t suffered through before.”

 

The four sat quietly for a while, Victor could feel, by the pheromones they were unconsciously emitting, what they wanted they say, yet none of them dared to speak first.

 

Victor laughed lightly, “You three can ask you know, I know you’ve all been curious since the day we came back from the omega camp.”

 

Mari spoke up, “Do you really not remember anything after he took his mask off?”

 

There was a shake of the head, “Nothing, there are quick hot flashes, but other than that nothing.”

 

Otabek raised an eyebrow, “hot flashes? So, is it true that a High Omega’s scent can make you forget?”

 

“Ah, I forget you’ve only just joined our unit.” Victor smiled, “There aren't actually many High Omegas left, and those that are alive are generally from the surviving generation before us. So, a High Omega being around our age is rare, unheard of.”

 

The young alpha was confused, “why is that.”

 

Mari being the oldest was the one to answer, she was five when the war broke out, having had lessons on the dynamics of the world a few years before the war broke out. “High Alpha and Omegas can only be born from another High Pairing… It’s why you won't find any High Alphas around your age anymore. You’re the youngest High Alpha in the institution Otabek, and maybe in the world, it's amazing!”

 

“Doesn't make any difference, all I’ve known is this place, I don't even remember my parents,” Otabek whispered, they fell quiet again.

 

Everyone knew that the only time a High Omega would not be killed is that if there was a chance that they may be pregnant, due to the possibility of them bearing a High Alpha child who can be introduced into the army. But once the deed was done, and the baby was born, it meant the murder of one… Or two humans… Otabek quickly changed the topic, becoming disturbed at the thought of his birth parent dying “So Captain, what about these hot flashes? What kind of things do you remember?”

 

Victor hummed, once again thinking back to that night.

 

The man was initially hidden under an old skate helmet and fabric mask, but as soon as they were gone Victor started falling. He was beautiful, with chocolate eyes that shone in the moonlight and clear skin. If that wasn't enough his scent was divine, it was alluring as if a fresh coat of rain was freezing over and as delicate as tulips. Victor had pushed him against the alley wall. Breathing in that delicious scent…

 

“Victor?” Chris gave him a nudge.

 

“Uh?” Victor coughed and tried to calm his warming cheeks. “His scent was…”

 

“Sickly?” Mari asked.

 

Victor frowned, “huh?”

 

“High Omegas have a disgustingly sweet and sickly scent to anyone that isn’t their immediate family or destined mate,” Mari explained.

 

“Destined mate?” Otabek asked, “What does that mean?”

 

“Oh yeah, you younger High Alphas won’t know…” She sighed, “a High Pairing is soul-binding, and can only happen between the soulmates of a High Alpha and Omega, we only have one person destined for us and we can’t choose who they are like other alphas, fate decides for us, meaning we are likely never to find them in this world, due to the lack of High Omegas.”

 

Victor’s face grew pale.

 

That omega’s scent wasn’t sickly, he wanted to devourer that scent, make it his own until there was nothing left. As if on cue memories flashed across his mind, the heat, the hot breaths in his ear and scent of a mate. Victor blushed, remembering the moment he held the omega against the wall, biting into his neck and devouring his body.

  
  


“Victor, your face is red.” Chris stated, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

 

“I'm fine. It’s just the hot flashes.” He gave a nervous laugh, unbuttoning his shirt.

 

Mari raised an eyebrow, “Victor, you would know that High Omegas have a sickly scene… Why are you worried…”

 

“I uh…”

 

“Wait… What did he smell like to you?” Mari yelled, jumping up from the floor and grasping his shoulders, the room quietened, and the alphas all turned to look at them. She gave Victor a light shake, “Victor we won't tell anyone, this stays between everyone in this room, what did he smell like?”

 

Victor sighed, and looked around the barracks, everyone was waiting for his reply. With a soft smile, he finally gained the courage to answer, “It was the most beautiful scent I’ve ever smelt. It was like the first tulips of the year breaking through a just frozen sheet of water. That's why I don't remember anything, I wasn't disgusted by the smell, it enticed me.”

 

“So, when we found you completely dazed in that alleyway…” Chris asked, “you had…”

 

Everyone was watching silently, ready for the answer...

 

“Yes, I think…” Victor nodded, “I think I mated with him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha so both sides are now introduced, I may have to come back to this chapter and add a few things... who knows.
> 
> Thanks to Zero, as usual, you're the greatest.
> 
> Chapters will be longer from this point, around 5000 words each.
> 
> No updates until after the 21st of May due to an exam I have to study for. So we shall see you then.


	3. Fight 3

"Phichit no!” Yuri yelled as he chased after his best friend, they ran down the alleyways avoiding the other omegas that were enjoying their peaceful day. 

 

The place they currently lived wasn't the nicest area, their recent community home was an old town - away from all the alpha city civilisations - that had sunk into the ground after a bombing attack from the main alpha force during the early years of the war. Two decades worth of vegetation had grown over the many destroyed buildings and roads, making the area a very secure space for over a hundred omegas of all ages to live in hiding.

 

The two continued to weave in and out of the small shopping district that they entered, Yuri had to stop a few times to say his hellos and good evenings to the people he looked after daily, and somehow, he still managed to catch up with Phichit. Despite being pregnant, he still had amazing stamina and was able to easily catch up with his friend. Even when Yuri was close to grabbing Phichit’s collar the younger refused to stop sprinting for his life while gasping for his breath. They continued racing towards their command centre, where their weekly meetings were held. The command centre was one of the more unstable buildings, which was dangerously resting up against the walls of the sunken town, with the meeting room at the top of the long-standing structure. The only way to get up there was by an old fire escape ladder, to a large hole in the wall where the topmost window presumably used to be, yet was now just a wide open space.

 

Phichit reached the ladder and leapt onto it, he tried to climb yet found that Yuri had grabbed him around the waist, stopping him from moving. Yuri was still as stubborn as they came, refusing to let the other omega go.

 

“Please, Phichit! You can't tell the group I’m pregnant; they won't let me lead anymore, they’ll want me to stay at home and keep safe!” He hung more of his weight on Phichit, making it nearly impossible for him to climb. “That and I’m pretty sure my mother would kill me and then proceed to die of a heart attack.”

 

“Exactly Yuri!” Phichit tried wiggling his hips to shake Yuri off of him but the Japanese man held on tight, “You shouldn’t be near any sort of alpha that is trained to kill on a good day and now that you're pregnant there’s no way I’m letting you risk the life of yourself and my unborn godchild. You mother is your only family, she has the right to know! She has the right to protect you and keep you here.”

 

Yuri locked his arms around Phichit securely, still declining to let go, the High Omega would never use his pheromones against any of his friends, but he couldn't control himself. He was scared and Phichit could feel it, he could understand everything that his best friend was feeling through his uncontrollable scent of distress that was slowly growing. 

 

“Phichit, please…” He stuttered, tears threatening to fall.

 

The Thai boy sighed and let go of the ladder with one hand and placed it on Yuri’s arm, rubbing his thumb tenderly over Yuri’s skin. Phichit sighed, “Let me down, Yuri.”

 

Arms released Phichit’s slender waist, yet fingers refused to let go of his doctor’s coat. The omegas faced each other, resting their foreheads together. Phichit wrapped his arms around his best friend, “Okay, I won’t say anything you don't want me to. You need to keep yourself safe though, for me, for your mother, for everyone.

 

“I know, but I have to lead this resistance Phichit…” Yuri grabbed Phichit’s hand and squeezed his eyes shut, “My mother has been our leader for so long, she gave up so much so that we could try to be free, it's now my turn, I owe her that much.”

 

“Yuri it’s not safe for you to go out pregnant, what if you get into a fight and something happens to you.” Phichit placed a hand against Yuri’s flat stomach, “What if something happens to your child?”

 

Yuri looked at his stomach, he obviously wasn't showing but that didn't make it any less real, because he knew that it was true, he really had an innocent child growing inside of him. 

 

A child that belonged to him and his alpha. 

 

It was a miracle that he was even able to have a child, for High Omega’s meeting their fated one was rare, and with a war going on it was near impossible.

 

Impossible and yet, Yuri had somehow done it and had even gotten pregnant, due to the triggering of his heat.

 

If only he could remember more from that night, then maybe he would remember the face of the man he had spent his first time with… he wished he could remember such things, but the unexpected heat ruined that for him. High Omega’s had regular monthly heats, heats that completely knocked them out and made them reckless, only wanting one thing and that was to mate.

 

The air around the two omegas was warm and quiet, both thinking about something to say.

 

Yuri managed to speak up first, “How long?”

 

“What?”

 

A tear rolled slowly ran down his cheek, “How long until I start showing?”

 

Phichit quickly did the maths in his head, Yuri wouldn't stay skinny for long giving his genetic history, “My guess is that you'll be visibly pregnant around halfway through your second trimester, so about twenty-four weeks.”

 

Yuri tried to calm down, placing his head on Phichit’s shoulder, “So I have around eighteen weeks before the more observant people start to notice something’s up.”

 

“Yuri please don't do this, no one will mind if we have to take a break from fighting the alphas for the next few months, and I’m sure many of them will be happy to have a High Alpha or Omega born from you.”

 

The two friends turned and slid down next to the wall, still tightly grasping each other's hand. Phichit could feel the older omega shiver, they shuffled closer together, wrapping one another in their pheromones for comfort.

 

“It's not that I'm worried about,” Yuri sniffed deeply, attempting not to break down in tears, “it’s the hundreds of omegas trapped in the facilities. I just can't leave them.”

 

They sat in silence, Phichit knew this was how Yuri had always felt, his mother was exactly the same. The Katsuki High Omegas would put everyone else before them, everyone deserved a chance to live and Yuri was willing to be the one to save them.

 

“I’ll make you a deal.” Phichit whispered, “I will keep it a secret, however as soon as you start showing you’ll stand down and let someone else take over, like your mother or Minako, until your baby is born. Also, if anything happens to you on a mission, you will stop. I won't have the next child of the Katsuki line harmed in any way, your child is going to be special to all of us, they must be kept safe. So, do we have a deal?”

 

“Deal.”

 

“You also have to get me an ultrasound machine and any medication that I need at a later date.” Phichit gave a smirk, “I’m going to look after you as properly as I can and this is what I need to do it, plus you owe me. I’m also sure your mother would eventually love to see her grandchild on the ultrasound.”

 

Yuri laughed lightly, “thank you, Phichit.”

 

“Now,” Phichit stood quickly and tugged Yuri up with him. They smiled, “I hope you actually have a plan for what you want to do next.”

 

“I do, we’re hitting the main facility at Alphan Central.”

 

“Man, I should have known, going out with a bang are we Mr Pregnant One?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Up you go then commander,” Phichit bowed cheekily, “Let's see what fantastic plan is in your mind today.”

 

The two started to climb up the ladder once more, the ladder was rusting at the bolts and every day threatened to fall off. However, it was the only way into the building, despite it being an extremely high risk method . The structure itself was old and slightly leaning to the left, having been knocked over many years ago and almost collapsing on itself.

 

It was actually a surprise it had lasted as long as it had.

 

They reached the window and climbed in, Phichit watching Yuri carefully ready to catch him at any point he tripped or fell, the Thai man now very cautious of his best friend.

 

“Ah, Yuri!” Hiroko Katsuki was a small, plump woman with a cheerful personality. She ran over to her only son and tackled him into a large hug, “Are you feeling alright? If you’re still feeling sick, we can have the meeting later.”

 

“Mum, I feel fine.”

 

“Fine, my arse.” Phichit hissed.

 

Yuri looked over and frowned to his best friend, he sent a wave of sharp pheromones towards Phichit, effectively shutting him up. Yuri turned back to his mother and smiled, “I really am fine mum, we should get to our meeting.”

 

Hiroko took Yuri’s hand and together they walked to the large circular table in the middle of the room. The table was covered in numerous maps and papers, the room was on a slight wonk, meaning the pens on the table were slowly rolling off. Yuri stood around the edge of the table and looked around, beside him were some of the omegas they had rescued over the years. Most had even become close and most trusted to Yuri, “Sorry I’m late everyone, I’ve had Phichit check me over and I’m not sick with anything contagious. I had just eaten something that disagreed with me, so everyone is safe, and we can continue on with everything smoothly.”

 

Once again Phichit huffed from next to him, this time Yuri stomped on his foot heavily under the table and grinned as Phichit winced.

 

“So, I know this is probably short notice, but I’ve heard through talk amongst you all, that our help from inside the Alpha City has found a way for us to get inside without being detected, is this true?”

 

"Yes," One of the Mid Omegas around the table stated, "there is a series of temporarily abandoned sewer lines all over the city, closed due to dangerous construction. One leads right into the central facility, but it won't stay closed for long, two weeks max."

 

"Then we'll hit it in just under two weeks." Yuri smirked, "I want to take a smallish group of any omegas who can fight and don't have your heat due within that period. We are going to hit his fast and hard, I want to avoid any casualties."

 

"Yes, sir!" The omegas chorused.

 

"Now for those who are capable of coming with us," Yuri looked around, " I only want to take ten of you at the most, as this is the largest number I can get in and out of the city without any worries. But before I decide anything, I want to know if there is a possibility that we have anything that can cause a big enough distraction that will bring the alphas confusion and distress? I want to enable us to have an easier path of getting to the cells and laboratories."

 

"How about a bomb?"

 

The table fell silent and slowly turned to face the sound of the voice. Which happened to belong to a small blonde and red-haired Mid Omega at the table, one who was young compared to the others in the room. Yet, he was entrusted with the duty of producing new weapons and rebuilding old ones for the omega’s resistance.

 

"Minami?" Yuri raised an eyebrow, "are you serious? A bomb?"

 

"Yeah, I've managed to produce a low explosive bomb that will take out a good area when confined to somewhere small, with a ten-second delay when used with the remote."

 

"Scary," Phichit whispered.

 

"I was going to ask where you got the materials from, but I'd just rather not know at all. Alright, we could use this." Yuri said quietly, "Hey, Minako, how deep does that tunnel into the main central facility go?"

 

Minako was an older Low Omega, one who had escaped the start of the war with Hiroko. The woman scanned through her papers and hummed, "the tunnel goes into the facility, however, barely reaches the labs or the intelligence centre. But there seems to be a maze of air vents all around, they don't lead to the holding cells and laboratories, but they do go to the intelligence centre."

 

"Interesting… Here's the plan," Yuri began, "as I said only ten of us will go on this mission, Minami, when is your next heat?"

 

"Not for another two months."

 

"Good, you're most certainly coming. You and I are going to set the bomb under the intelligence centre’s main power source and cause a big enough distraction for the eight others to go to the labs and release the omegas. We’ll hold back any alphas until they’ve got as many omegas out as they can," He pointed to a secluded opening on the map that was printed on the papers in front of him, "that's our exit, I want everyone out in less than an hour, but we'll focus more on timings closer to the mission date."

 

“Yuri,” Hiroko interrupted, placing a hand on his shoulder, “what about your heat?”

 

“I...” He gave a glance to Phichit who was urging him to tell the truth with a forceful look, “I won't be due, I'll be fine.”

 

“But…” 

 

Yuri turned and smiled, placing a hand against her cheek, “Mum, I promise I'll be alright.”

 

“Okay,” she sighed, deep down she knew he was telling the truth, but she was always terrified of losing her son. She had already lost so much already; the war had been costly to her family and Yuri was all she had left.

 

Yuri turned back to the table, “Right, hands up if you’re not due your heat and are willing to join me on this assignment.”

 

Many hands went up and Yuri smiled, he never knew that his community were so willing to help him, risking their lives for the sake of winning against the alphas. It didn't take him long to quickly determine who he wanted to take with him on such a dangerous mission. 

 

He looked to his left and raised an eyebrow to his best friend who had his hand stuck up lazily in the air, “Phichit put your hand down, you most certainly aren't coming, I need you here to look after everyone as my second.”

 

“You’re such a buzzkill,” Phichit pouted and stuffed his hands into his lab coat’s pocket, “Though remember what you promised.”

 

“Yes, yes,” Yuri sighed, “For those coming on the mission, please be on the lookout for any form of an ultrasound machine, Phichit is desperate for one so he can run some creepy little experiments.”

 

The table laughed lightly.

 

Yuri took one last look around the table, “Minami, Yuko, Celestino, Michele, Sara, Guang, Fujiwara, Omiki and Odagaki.”

 

The omegas who were called lowered their hands and stared at their leader waiting for the next set of instructions.

 

“You are the ones I want coming on the mission, I know you all have capable fighting skills and are willing to do anything to help me out. So, thank you, if anything changes in the next two weeks let me know.” Yuri then took a deep breath, “Here’s what we are going to do…”

 

Yuri explained with detail the mission to everyone, making sure they were all aware of what their duties were and how they are going to get in and out of the facility. After all the details were complete, Yuri prepared for the worst part of his speech that he had to give before any and every mission.

 

“I don't want to lose any of you…” He exhaled, holding back his hormonal tears, “You have all become a part of our group, our family and losing any part of my family is something I can’t live with.”

 

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder, he turned to his left and met with Phichit’s worried eyes, “You okay?”

 

“Yeah,” He nodded taking a loud sniff and using his sleeve to wipe his face, “Now, there is always a chance that something can go wrong, I’m the only High Omega going; so there is no threat to anyone’s immediate life but mine, but if you are caught remember we will come for you. No matter how long it takes, I will save anyone that we lose, I love you all… you are and always will be my family.”

 

The room was silent, yet they smiled, holding back their own tears for their young leader. The meeting was almost over, Yuri suddenly felt a wave of nausea hit him like a tonne of bricks and he visibly paled. The omega wobbled slightly, placing a hand against his sweaty forehead, he groaned lowly.

 

“Yuri?” His mother gripped his pink cheeks, “Jesus you’re running a fever.”

 

Yuri gave a laugh, eyes somewhat hazy, “Mum, I’m fine.”

 

“Yuri go to bed,” She gave him a soft kiss on the nose, “we can go through final details after you’ve had a good rest and don't feel sick anymore.”

 

A whine escaped Yuri’s throat, “mum…”

 

“No.” She squeezed her son’s cheeks tightly, “Go home, sleep. If you are not in bed by the time I get back, you will be in trouble.”

 

Yuri’s mouth fell open, it made him laugh that his mum was treating him like a child. But he didn't care, he felt more loved than anything at that moment, his mother was definitely still the boss of him.

 

“I’ll take him back to your home,” Phichit said, reaching around Yuri’s waist to keep him steady.

 

Hiroko thanked the resident doctor and turned to the table giving out instructions for the evening patrol. Despite her son being the one in charge, everyone obeyed Hiroko’s commands. After all, she was the original High Omega who risked her life to save everyone, without her, many people in the room wouldn’t be with them today. At the beginning of the war, she and a small group had escaped the Alpha City with the help of her husband, who she had never spoken about.

 

It was unknown to everyone - even Yuri - whether he had stayed behind or if he was in fact dead.

 

During the initial escape, Hiroko had not known she was a month pregnant with Yuri, somehow throughout all the fighting, running and hiding, she had brought a healthy child into the world.

 

A child she believed would do great things for all the omegas on the planet.

 

She watched with distress filled eyes as Yuri was led from the room, for she knew what he was going through.

 

His scent had changed over the last few weeks, becoming a mixture of his and one that was completely foreign, furthermore, she could smell the maternal hormone’s seeping from him in small yet ever increasing amounts. 

 

Being the only other High Omega around meant she was the only one - probably beside Phichit - who knew, and boy did she have some questions. When she first realised that Yuri’s scent had changed, she was shocked, asking him if he was okay, however, she quickly realised that Yuri had known nothing about his pregnancy. Now though, seeing him arriving late to such an important meeting with Phichit and him telling her not to worry about his heat, made it completely obvious to her that he definitely now knew. Leaving her with only one option; to wait until Yuri told her what had happened; nevertheless, she was slowly growing more and more impatient with her son. 

 

Though she came to realise, he was doing the same thing she had always done, and that was to put the mission first before himself.

 

Currently, all she wanted to know was what kind of Alpha laid a hand on her only son, she wanted to know when and why it happened, she wanted to protect her child and future grandchild.

 

Yet, she would hold herself back and wait for Yuri to open up. 

 

There was no use in forcing a High Omega to do anything, especially a pregnant one that was as stubborn as Yuri.

 

With a sigh, Hiroko reverted to giving orders across the table.

 

Yuri and Phichit wobbled through the streets, “You’re lucky your mother doesn't know, I think she would storm right into the Alpha City, get past every single guard and kill the guy that knocked you up.”

 

Yuri gagged through a laugh, “I think she could win the entire war herself if she knew I had lost my virginity and gotten pregnant on one stupid mission, and to a single alpha that I don't remember the face off.”

 

“Scratch your mum killing the guy,” Phichit stated, “If I ever meet the guy, I'm going to shoot him in the dick and make sure he pays for screwing your brains out so hard that you can't remember him.”

 

“Phichit!” Yuri burst into laughter, almost throwing up as his stomach lurched.

 

“What?” Phichit smirked, “It’s true though.

 

The two walked the quiet way home, talking, laughing and enjoying each other’s company.

 

“I’m going to throw up,” Yuri heaved slightly covering his mouth.

 

Phichit walked faster dragging Yuri with him, “dude! Let me get you home! Then you can be sick!”

 

The Katsuki home was a small apartment surrounded by a garden. The garden was barren, yet few seedlings were starting to show through the dirt-ridden ground from the love and care of Hiroko. Hiroko loved growing her plants, however, they had never stayed in a place long enough for her to have the garden she always dreamed of. 

 

It was something that always worried her.

 

In the twenty-five years since she had escaped, her omega community had grown considerably. Every time they moved, they needed a bigger town, a bigger city. They needed more homes, more food, more water, and it was becoming a growing struggle to stay hidden. 

 

Something needed to change, and it was no longer her time to start that revolution.

 

It was Yuri’s time to make a difference in the world, and maybe even save it for omegas across the planet.

 

The sounds of Yuri emptying his stomach filled the bathroom, where Phichit could do nothing but sit on the edge of the grime-stained bath and pat his best friend’s back. He sighed, “there you go, deep breaths, let it all out.”

 

“I hate this.” Yuri groaned, resting his head on the toilet seat, not caring how gross it was. “I feel so sick, why is it called morning sickness if I’m sick all day?”

 

“That's called the joys of pregnancy my friend. Feeling any better?”

 

“No,” He cough, dry heaving again.

 

Phichit slid from the bath and sat on the floor, he placed his head on Yuri’s back and released a calm wave of pheromones. They rested in each other’s warmth, Yuri breathing in the soothing pheromones deeply, unfortunately, they could do nothing for his sickness. Phichit may have only been a Mid Omega, but he was willing to do anything for his best friend. 

 

After all, he did love Yuri…

 

For Phichit, he had always known that he could never be with Yuri, a High Omega would always have a soulmate bound to them for eternity. That one person in all the world they could only be with and no matter how many times he wished it, Phichit could never be that person. But that doesn't mean he couldn't love Yuri, he would always be there for him, as a friend and as the person who would take care of him during his pregnancy.

 

After a while Yuri began to relax as Phichit's pheromones slowly filled the room with his fresh scent, he felt safe with his best friend, he smiled closing his eyes.

 

"Come on, don't sleep here." Phichit softly pulled Yuri to his feet by the armpits. They stumbled across the hall and into the Japanese boy's room where they fell on the bed, it was old and dusty, yet still relatively comfortable. Phichit helped Yuri change, removing his clothes and armour, and replacing them with something much cosier. Then as Yuri cuddled into the covers, he changed his own clothes, deciding it would be best to spend the night with Yuri, as to prevent him from falling into a dark place. 

 

Phichit wasn't the only doctor in the Omega community, but he was the one with the most hands-on experience, dealing with all sorts of injuries and his fair share of pregnancies, all at the young age of twenty-two. He wondered how different a High Omegas pregnancy was compared to others, it was something he would eventually have to ask Hiroko. 

 

Even if Yuri didn’t want him too…

 

He sat next to Yuri, "am I alright to run some quick checks on you?"

 

"Yeah, go for it." Yuri yawned loudly yet refused to fall asleep.

 

Phichit lifted Yuri's shirt and gently started feeling his stomach, carefully checking the area and smiling when he could feel his friend’s womb, which didn’t feel damaged in any way. Their diets had never been good though, and Yuri was known for giving his food to the less fortunate or those who needed it. But that had to stop now; Yuri was pregnant and feeding for two. Yuri had never been a skinny guy, as a child when their diets were at their best, he was quite chubby. But Phichit knew everything, he knew that recently Yuri was losing weight, he could tell Yuri's measurements just by looking at the older omega. His stomach was slightly bloated, yet his ribs were to some extent showing, something that a pregnant omega should never display. 

 

The Mid Omega thought it was best to tell Yuri some facts instead of bitching to him about what he could do better, "Yuri?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"Did you know that your baby is about the size of a pomegranate seed at the moment?"

 

A hand placed over Phichit's own as Yuri looked down at his stomach, "I really have a baby in there?"

 

"Yeah." Phichit smiled, "and you're going to be a great dad, bringing the next Katsuki heir into this world."

 

"If my mum can do it… so can I." Yuri felt his breath hitch, Phichit looked up and saw tears streaming down his face. Yuri’s hormones were already all over the place, he was hungry, nauseated, tired, happy and sad all at the same time. Yuri covered his face with his free hand, speaking through his tears, "I don't want to lose my baby Phichit. Please make sure you do everything so they can be born safely."

 

Phichit leant over and placed a light kiss on Yuri's forehead, he knew that Yuri often had bad thoughts, it was a part of who he was. But now that the omega was pregnant, he had to be ready - at any time of the day or night - to pull Yuri straight out of any dark place he could fall into. Still, with a hand on Yuri's stomach, he managed to hug his best friend as they rested into the pillows, "I will do everything in my power Yuri, everything and anything to make sure your child is healthy."

 

"Thank you, Phichit."

 

As the night slowly drew near and the sky turned a deep blue, Phichit and Yuri continued to rest in each other's arms. They pulled the duvet and pillows around them forming a nest-like structure and keeping warm through their shared body heat. They felt safe and they were happy.

 

Yet Phichit knew that something didn't feel right as he held his friend close, while Yuri fell asleep to Phichit's soft scent of trees and an autumn air, the younger omega laid awake twirling Yuri's hair gently around his fingers.

 

He knew Yuri could run this mission without any problems and to this date they had never lost or left an omega behind.

 

So why did he feel like something bad was going to happen?

 

It made the doctor feel sick to his stomach and he tried everything in his power to keep his pheromones peaceful, as not to awaken or stress out the pregnant man.

 

The moon was high in the sky by the time Phichit drifted into a light sleep, yet his thoughts continued to plague his mind, and then worse…

 

His dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY MY FRIENDS!!!!
> 
> Once again I am at the point of: I NEED BABY NAMES HELP ME. So drop me your ideas, free reign this time too, so may the best name win.
> 
> We are getting into the thick of things very soon (aka next chapter) so be prepared.
> 
> Man, I really am a sucker for Yuri and Phichit Bromance...
> 
> Zero I don't know how you put up with me and my writing, but thank you for editing!!!!


	4. Fight 4

The sun had barely fallen below the horizon as the omegas closed in on the glowing city. They had left their home much earlier that morning, only stopping for a bite to eat every now and then. Phichit had not been happy being left in charge of the omegan community, he would have much rather gone with his best friend to help keep him safe. But Yuri had made up his mind and nothing would change that.

 

The journey wasn't an easy one…

 

Alphas were everywhere, in the random towns they cut through and even just roaming the vast fields, forests and lifeless zones that were inhabitable.

 

All alphas were trained to kill from birth, for Yuri - as a high omega - living through a meeting with an alpha was unheard of. Avoidance was key, they stayed in the shadows, out of the eyes of those who were hunting them.

 

Their feet were sore, blisters rubbing against the shoes that were obviously the wrong size for them.

 

It was almost dark as they closed in on their mission site. 

 

They were all tired, having trekked many miles to get where they needed to be. In the distance sat the large Alphan City, buildings gleaming from unnatural light and large, pristine walls separated the centre from the rest of the city. Under any normal circumstance it would have been a nightmare to get within the walls, and so, now was their only chance. It was unknown when an opportunity like they had would present itself again. 

 

Every member of Yuri’s team knew that they were trying to do the impossible…

 

This would be the beginning of the end of the Bloodshed War if they could do this.

 

Within the inner walls of the city stood the largest omega research and alpha training facility in the world, it was a heavily reinforced area, alphas on every door, numerous cameras and a security system like no other. Unlike the omegas - who were forced to run into hiding - the alphas had everything, money, numbers and pheromones. There was nothing the omegas could have done.

 

Until now. Years of waiting, years of growing and years of planning.

 

Now was the time to strike.

 

The small group of omegas quietly walked closer to the outskirts of the city, the darkness of the sky working to their advantage as they found their well-obscured entrance. It was an old waste tube, barely big enough to allow a crouching omega through it.

 

Hands suddenly covered their noses as every member of the group, slightly gagged at the onslaught of pheromones, they could sense the sheer number of alphas that were in the city. It was positively disgusting. Yuri felt sick to his stomach, nausea growing with every passing second, the pheromones from unknown alphas was something he could not stand. His child was making sure of that...

 

“Alright guys, put your masks and scent protection on,” Yuri called out pushing the queasiness to the furthest point of his mind, “I don't want anyone to get caught or any of you to be affected by the number of pheromones that are going to be here.”

 

The helmets they used were found on their travels from old shops and bins where alphas had dumped out of date equipment or even from before the war, many were cracked and very basic. All armour and weapons were given to Minami to fix up, the young omega loved to tinker with objects, finding out how they worked and how to make them better. 

 

Yuri was sure that even though it didn’t look it, Minami had made their equipment even better than what the alphas had.

 

Minami’s armour was strong and durable, helmets could retain all scent from their glands, keeping them well hidden, and weapons were deadly. More often than not the omegas were forced to use post-Bloodshed weapons, such as guns that used bullets. A few months back the omegas had discovered an abandoned military outpost that was over a thousand years old. The outpost was found to have many outdated firearms and blades, which were quickly replaced by the world's nerve inducer firearms. The alphas to this day still used a form of nerve inducers that they called Taggers, which allowed the alphas determine whatever outcome they wanted their bullets to have; from stunning, to immobilisation, to complete body shutdown and death. The omega’s weapons were not as powerful as the taggers, but modifications from Minami made everything more equal on the battlefield.

 

Just like the helmets, the masks the omegas used were found wherever possible, often were they made from a simple cloth material with worn out filters. Minami would always do his best to make the masks war worthy, replacing it with the minimum parts he could find while on missions.

 

Gloves, masks and helmets were quickly pulled on and tightly secured and just as fast the scents of ten omegas completely disappeared.

 

Yuri gripped his firearm tightly; it wasn't the first time he had broken into an alpha invested area and it certainly wouldn't be the last. But now things were different… Yuri had something he had to protect. With his free hand, he lightly ran his fingers over his stomach, smiling at the thought of his child growing within him.

 

"Yuri?" Minami gave him a light nudge, "you okay?

 

"Yes," He turned sharply to face the smaller man and cleared his throat, allowing him to speak, "if we are all ready, let's get moving."

 

With Celestino's help, Yuri managed to pull the grate off the metal pipe, placing it quietly on the waterlogged ground. Yuri turned on his flashlight and looked around the tunnel, grimacing at the sight before him. The pregnant omega certainly wasn't the happiest man; being forced to go through a sewage tunnel wasn’t exactly what he had in mind when he woke up that morning. The waste pipe was dark and damp, a disgusting smell heavy in their nostrils, as the masks were only effective against leakage of their own pheromones and oncoming enemy pheromones.

 

One by one they entered the tunnel, stomachs reeling as their feet sank deep into the moulding excrement that hadn't been washed away for days.

 

"Next time we take the front door in, I don't know how many more times I can willingly walk through shit," Michele grumbled, closing his eyes and humming happy thoughts to keep his mind off the gross sludge beneath his feet.

 

"I'm with you on that." His twin sister Sara commented.

 

"Guys." Yuri hissed, "shh! Your voices are echoing!"

 

They sheepishly smiled, giving an apologetic look before lowering their gaze.

 

The trek into sewer system was long and pretty revolting, Yuri now understood why they had closed it for repairs; there were leaks everywhere. If the entire alphas waste came out through this system, it wasn’t a surprise that it had become swamped and broke with the sheer amount of waste. Yuri shivered with disgust as a large droplet of something sticky fell on his head with a loud plop. He stopped moving, shoulders becoming tense. He could feel the stares of his group on his back, and by god, he was ready to slap any of them that laughed at him. There was a lurch from his stomach as his gag reflex kicked in suddenly, bile threatening to project from his throat. But it wasn't the best choice as his mask was on, there was literally nowhere for his vomit to go…

 

Yuri shut his eyes tight, taking a deep breath as he shakily brushed the residue from his helmet. His mind pushed back the gross feelings, there was no way he was throwing up while on a mission. The leader was there to set an example, he had to show everyone how strong he was. With every step he pushed on, forcing himself to do the impossible for his dynamic and for those who couldn't fight for themselves.

 

Within the darkness Yuri’s flashlight barely made a dent in the stale air, his cracked glasses only obscuring his vision even further. The path they needed was printed in Yuri’s memory, he had stayed awake the entire night, making sure he knew the way in and out of the facility by heart. He wanted to keep his team alive, they were more important to him than anything.

 

It would be deep into the tunnels before they reached where they needed to be, they had to get through all the city’s outer and inner tunnels before they even reached the facility. It was going to be a long night for all of them…

 

For what seemed like hours they walked on, becoming only more and more sleepy with every step. Yuri knew his team were already at wit's end, wanting to go home and have a nice warm bath or shower to clean themselves of the filth.

 

By now they had reached a part of the tunnels that were much cleaner, Yuri determined that the water system had been fixed in this part and therefor had washed away most of the grime, making it a much more inviting place to walk through.

 

“It's the facility’s vents!” A hushed whisper from Yuuko came from behind Yuri.

 

Yuri almost sighed in relief as from a knee-high vent screwed into the wall, small streaks of light broke through the darkness. The group crowded the vent, managing to quietly take the screws of its edge with a blunt knife and pulled the corner away, peering into the brightly lit corridor on the other side.

 

A smile grew on Yuri’s lips; they were in the right place and they were ready for action.

 

“Everyone, get ready, I want you all out of here within the hour.” Yuri pocketed his flashlight and regripped his weapon tightly, “find the omegas and get out of here, avoid all confrontation, and only engage in battles if you need to.”

 

The omegas got ready for war, hearts pounding in their chests as they knew it would only be a matter of time before the alphas caught wind of what was happening within their most secure facility.

 

“Minami, you’re with me” Yuri patted the petite blonde on the shoulder, smiling lightly. “Remember, don't leave anyone behind, work together and get as many omegas out as possible. Also, grab anything you think will be good for Phichit, good luck and will see you all soon. Let's go"

 

In single file, the eight other omegas entered the facility and disappeared down the brilliantly lit corridor.

 

Yuri and Minami sprinted in the other direction. Yuri frowned as he had to ignore how beautiful the facility actually was, it was nothing like they had ever seen before. But it was a disgusting thought, he couldn't understand how such a magnificent place did such despicable things to his dynamic.

 

The control of forcing mates and pregnancy onto omegas was something the alphas should have never had done.

 

It didn't take them long to find another vent, one that would lead them to the cooling system for the intelligence centre. Yuri knelt by the shiny vent and pulled out his rusty knife, jabbing it under the grate. The vent fell to the ground with a thunderous bang, the two omegas cringed and looked around swiftly in case their location had been announced.

 

"Go," Yuri whispered before following Minami into the dark space. He carefully placed the grate back into its hole, just as the marching of an alphan patrol passed. The two omegas visibly relaxed as the alphas’ footsteps disappeared down the corridor.

 

Saying that the ventilation system was snug was a bit of an understatement, Yuri's shoulder barely fit in the small space; meaning his arse was struggling much more.

 

Minami was having a slightly easier time in the miniature system, as he crawled forward, giving Yuri space to move into a more comfortable position. Minami reached back into his trouser pocket, pulling a small bit of paper that Minako had given him, which theoretically had vague directions through the ventilation system. Caramel eyes squinted as he tried to read the messy writing, "it’s this way."

 

However, before the young omega had a chance to move, Yuri tightly grabbed his ankle, “Minami."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Once we set the bomb, I want you to go and help get the others out of here," Yuri let out a tense breath, "I want to be the only one around here when this thing goes off."

 

"But-"

 

"No Minami, this is going to be dangerous. You will get out of here and lead everyone out and back to our home, I need you to do this for me. You have to promise."  

 

"Yes… I promise Yuri."

 

Yuri smiled and lightly slapped the younger man's backside, making him squeak. "Don't worry, I'll meet you in the laboratories or outside when you've got the omegas out, I swear."

 

"You better, we need our leader…"

 

They continued to crawl through the never-ending tunnels, the deeper they went the more nervous they got. There were the echoes of deep voices, alphas in the corridors, completely unaware that they were being infiltrated by the very beings they hated most.

 

"Next right and then we should be right under the intelligence centre."

 

"I'm surprised they don't have sensors in these things," Yuri whispered.

 

"Minako said they've turned them off until the sewer renovations are complete." Minami grunted as he squeezed his small body around a sharp corner, "something about airflow and sensors coming from the same power source, I guess they don't want their pristine haven smelling of shit."

 

The High Omega giggled quietly at Minami's bluntness.

 

The tunnels opened to a slightly wider yet just as dark space, the airflow was warm, much warmer than before. It was a guarantee that they were now underneath the main intelligence centre. There was a low humming from many computers and the voices of just as many alphas.

 

Minami turned to sit on his backside and pulled his bag off, opening the zip awkwardly in the dark. A small device was carefully placed on the ground, Minami tinkered with it quickly before holding out a small button - similar to a doorbell - out to Yuri.

 

"Press it once and you have just over ten seconds to get the hell out of here."

 

"Ten seconds?" Yuri took the button, being careful not to press it. "What's its range?"

 

"The button works from about six meters away, the blast… may vary." Minami looked at the ground, "I'm sorry it's not more accurate… I can't run more tests with the limited resources I have."

 

Yuri wrapped his arms around the smaller male, "it's okay, you did your best Minami, now get out of here. I'll see you in a bit." 

 

Blonde hair tickled Yuri's cheek as Minami pulled away, smiling weakly as he quickly crawled back down through the ventilation system. His voice echoed as he disappeared around the corner, "good luck, Commander Yuri."

 

Yuri stared up at where small streaks of light were forcing its way through what seemed to be the cooling system above. He could almost feel every single alpha that was in the intelligence centre and Yuri felt pretty smug that he was about to ruin their day, despite the overwhelming feeling of dread and disgust, one that he wished to forget.

 

Now was the time, he had to set the bomb off…

 

“Okay, little one… I’ll keep you safe.” He placed a hand over his stomach and shuffled the maximum distance he could from the bomb, which was not even around the corner. He whispered, "don't worry we're getting out of here. Dad’s going to make sure you have a good life."

 

He looked to the watch on his wrist and smiled, everyone should be ready to leave about now. Yuri closed his eyes and took a deep breath, calming his nerves.

 

He pressed the button… hearing a high-pitched beep from the bomb a few meters away.

 

Within less than a second, Yuri was crawling as fast as he could.

 

_One…_

 

_Two…_

 

He turned the corner, palms slapping against the metal surface.

 

_Three…_

 

_Four…_

 

Another sharp turn, his shoulder catching on a jagged piece of metal, the material of his sleeve ripping slightly.

 

_Five…_

 

_Six…_

 

Yuri felt the sweat run slowly down his forehead as he forgot that breathing was a thing.

 

_Seven…_

 

_BANG!_

 

A shockwave rumbled across the building, Yuri was knocked off his knees, skidding on his side down the tight space. Dust and smoke filled the vents, making his flashlight useless.

  
“That most certainly was not just over ten seconds,” A husky cough resonated in his throat, “I guess will be having words with uncle Minami later, won’t we?”

 

Yuri came to a crossroads in the vents, it was one more left turn and he would make it to the laboratories with the rest of his team. However, life never goes the way you want it to. There was a low creaking from above, the metal ventilation collapsed under its own weight, unable to support itself after the sudden explosion. 

 

"Shit!" Yuri backed off, not willing to risk the life of his child in an attempt to make it through the collapsing rubble. He turned to look down the right-hand tunnel, he had no idea where it went, it was not on any of their maps. But he had no other choice… he followed the tunnel, becoming aware of the many voices of alphan soldiers that were getting louder and louder.

 

The light of a grate came into view, Yuri sat on his backside sharply kicking his feet against the metal. It flew off easily, skidding along the corridor floor. In the open, Yuri was a goner, it was a race to get out of there and meet up with his team as quickly as he could. He took off down the long passageway, barely sparing a look behind him.

 

Every corridor looked the same, white and blinding, alpha patrols at every turning corner. He was trapped, he had nowhere to go.

 

"Hey!" A sudden bang echoed behind him and a tagger bullet embedded itself in the wall next to him. Yuri skidded on the floor, his boots squeaking from the lack of grip. Behind him were a small group of mid-alphas, their armour white as snow and weapons aimed at him with the intent to shoot. But no helmets, they were obviously not ready for a High Omega to be anywhere near them. One alpha took a large step towards him, "don't move or we will shoot. Now place the gun on the floor and put your hands on the wall omega!"

 

Yuri smirked placing a hand on his hip, "I don't think you have the right to tell me what to do." He reached up to his mask and sharply pulled the thick fabric away from his dirt ridden skin.

 

"Fire!"

 

Yet, before they could pull on the triggers, the hall filled up with a sickly scent. A scent that had a similar feeling to a thick, poisonous fog. They fell to the ground clutching their throats, gasping for breath. They felt sick, flabbergasted as it was nothing like they had ever sensed. 

 

None of the alphas had come across such pheromones before…

 

The pheromones of a High Omega.

 

Yuri pulled his mask back on, smirking as he jogged past them, not without stepping on the one who had tried to shoot him at the same time.

 

The alphas on the floor shook, choking as they clawed for the slightest hint of fresh air. One alpha unsteadily brought his wrist to his mouth and pressed the emergency announcement key, "Commander, this is a red alert, there is a High Omega within the facility, all omega prevention armour is to be worn, kill on sight!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly got no excuses why this is so late.
> 
> I did take a little break due to problems at home, as I currently don't live in a good environment so it's hard to find the motivation to do anything. But thats all I'm gonna say.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and will look forward to the next update. Thank you for reading!
> 
> SEE YOU SOON


	5. Fight 5

Yuri couldn't help but feel a little smug as the facility became an abundance of noise and lights. The alphas had never experienced an attack such as this one in many years, their training and strategies could never have prepared them from a bomb within their intelligence centre.

Smoke and dust hovered about the hallways, the explosion having a long-lasting effect on the structure of the building.

True to their plan, the presence of the bomb had distracted the alphas from the escape that was happening in their prisons. All were far too worried about making sure their facility was alright.

Yuri knew it would be dangerous for him to go back to his team at this point. The alphas would know where he was within seconds and they would kill him, after all, it was what they were trained to do. Alphas were closing in on him from every direction, it wasn’t long before Yuri found himself face to face with the first group. He was sprinting down the corridor, taking the corners at speed, where he crashed into a young alpha.

They couldn’t have been older than sixteen…

Yuri watched as they fumbled with their firearm, hands shaking as they aimed at him. But Yuri was too quick before they had even placed their finger on the trigger, he had kicked the rifle away from them. The alpha didn’t know what to do, they shuffled back against the wall, as far away from Yuri as possible.

“Sorry, but I can’t have you shooting me.” Yuri stomped on the rifle, breaking it cleanly in two. He looked back at the cowering alpha, “don’t follow me.”

He took off again, becoming more and more aware of his surroundings. Every path he took only lead deeper into the alpha territory, he was nowhere near any exit and he had no idea which was the right way to go. The footsteps of alphas thumped closer and closer, the voices of orders being shouted got louder and louder.

The only way he was getting through all of them would be with the use of his pheromones, but even then, he didn’t know how much longer he could push through if he used that method.

Unfortunately, it was the only choice he had.

As multiple alphas rushed for him, he would use his pheromones offensively before they had a chance to tag him. They would fall to the ground, completely overwhelmed by the sheer presence of his scent. Though each usage he grew more and more tired, his body becoming overworked and heavy. Thankfully Yuri was known for having tremendous stamina, in a battle he could last much longer than any omega on the field. But even then, he had his limits, never before had he used his pheromones in such an aggressive way.

His breath was harsh as he sprinted down the identical corridors, completely and utterly lost.

Every single hallway looked the same, white walls and doors, keypads on every single one. Yuri had tried the odd few, slamming his shoulder into them in the hope that they would fly open. Yet, it hadn't happened so far.

By now there was definitely no way of him getting into the laboratories and helping his team get the omegas out. He knew he had to become bait, he had already caught the attention of many alpha teams, but he needed more, he needed the attention of every alpha in the facility.

And so, he decided to run riot, attracting as many alphas as he could to his location and keeping them away from the breakout that was happening. He shot the walls and lights, he screamed, he shouted, he punched the odd alpha in the face that got to close to him.

All attention had to be on him, no one was to look away.

He was the leader after all, and the leader was there to protect everyone else, no matter the cost.

Yuri continued his rampage, doing anything and everything he could. Every alpha he encountered were forced to succumb to his pheromones, yet he was running out of time and he knew it wouldn't last much longer. The constant use of pheromones was taking a toll on his pregnant body, there was only so much he could take.

Yuri crashed into the nearest wall, choking as his breath got caught in his throat. He spent a few seconds with a hand over his chest, grimacing as a pain shot through his abdomen. His baby was most likely cursing him for running so much... He looked down at his watch, smiling when he noticed that it had been almost an hour since the start of their operation.

Minami and the others should have left by now…

He prayed that all of his friends and family had got out, that they had rescued the omegas that were being held in the labs and that they were all safe. He hoped that this would be the start of their revolution.

"This is a lockdown announcement, all doors in the facility have been sealed, everyone is to assist in the capture of the High Omega who is located somewhere within the research and data collection department, all protective measures are to be adhered to. The Omega Suppression Squad is on their way."

Yuri closed his eyes; there was no way he was getting out alive. He was trapped within the biggest Alphan Facility in the world and every alpha would be after him, prepared to kill him without a second thought.

"I'm sorry…" Yuri whispered, placing a hand on his stomach, "I tried."

There was a sudden smash as a tagger bullet embedded itself into the wall next to him, Yuri stumbled to the floor, fanning the dust away and looking down the corridor.

"There he is!"

Footsteps pounded loudly as Yuri took off down the corridor once again, the alphas shot at him, narrowly missing him every time. As he turned the corner, he yanked the firearm from his back, skidding to a halt and spraying bullets. The alphas jumped out of the way, despite their armour being bulletproof.

After all impact injuries from old fashioned bullets still hurt like a bitch when they hit the right place.

Yuri raced off again, the baby in his gut cussing him as he bounded down the corridor. His stomach lurched and he tripped over his own feet, falling to the floor.

"Crap!" He hissed and slapped a hand over his mouth as he felt his abdomen clench once more. "No, no, no, keep it down Yuri… come on! Keep it down!"

"On the left!"

A maternal growl resonated in his throat; they wouldn't touch his baby. No alpha would harm his child. He recklessly started shooting, clumsily climbing back to his feet. His breath was ragged and there was nowhere left for him to go.

He could sense the alphas all around him, down the hallway, on the left, on the right, everywhere.

He was trapped in hell.

In sheer desperation the omega started to slam his shoulders into the doors again, praying that he had enough strength left over to force at least one of them open.

Door after door he tried and none of them budged even an inch.

Panic was starting to well up in his chest, a mixture of emotions plaguing him.

Fear, pain, anxiety, nausea… each one only growing with every passing second and there was nothing he could do. Not with his state of mind and body as it was.

By the time he collided with the sixth door, he barely had any strength left in his muscles.

Thankfully, the door flew open. It opened up to a small office room, with a desk and filing cabinets pressed tightly against the sides. Yuri guessed it was an old room used for storage of important documents, after all, he was currently near the intelligence building. On any other day, Yuri would have been overjoyed finding such a room, he would have gone through every file, trying to find any and every weakness he could use against the alphas.

But now wasn't the time for any of that.

The life of his child was on the line.

Yuri slammed the door shut, pushing his weight against it. Quickly thinking of a way to barricade the door, he jumped against one of the filing cabinets, knocking it in front of the door. There was a crash as it hit the floor loudly, blocking the entrance just as a group of alphas on the other side started pounding their fists against it. Their voices were deafening, barking orders one after the other. Yuri’s chocolate eyes darted around in a blind panic, praying there was a vent he could squeeze his body into. Unfortunately, there was nothing.

"Shit." Yuri gasped as he dropped to his knees, hunching over and gagging. He ripped off his mask, unable to hold back the growing revulsion growing in his stomach anymore. There was thankfully a small bin to his left, he managed to grab it and stick his head over it before he made a mess of the floor with his vomit.

Somehow even with an empty stomach, he managed to throw up again, until the only thing he was bringing up was bile. His tanned skin paled, stomach growling painfully. Yuri was so hungry yet felt so sick. The more he thought about food, the hungrier he got and the sicker he felt.

A dark chuckle escaped his throat, "you have a great sense of timing little one."

He pushed the bin away - refusing to look at it due to the fear of being sick once more - and pulled the mask back over his mouth, before crawling over to the desk and sitting underneath it. The filing cabinets gave enough cover for him to peer around and shoot at the door if necessary.

The thumps on the door grew louder and more erratic, it wouldn't be long before the alphas busted their way in. After all, alphas were the strongest of the secondary genders; they were fed well, trained from birth to fight and kill. While the omegas were living off scraps, barely managing to survive through the lives they endured day in and day out.

But that wouldn’t stop Yuri, he would fight for his dynamic, fight for his family and fight for the baby growing inside of him.

"I will protect you with my last breath little one."

There was a screech as the filing cabinet shifted and the door opened slightly. Yuri listened to the voices of the alphas, there was a mix of emotions; anger, panic, frustration. Most of the alphas here were probably young and had never met an omega who was brought up in the outside world.

"Omega, surrender and we will show you mercy."

Yuri scoffed; he knew that was a lie. It was a law for him to be killed, there was nothing that would stop that.

"Open this door!"

"Fuck off!" Yuri shouted back.

"We've called for the Omega Suppression Squad; your only choice is to surrender, and you may be given the chance to live."

"Seriously, fuck off! I know you are going to kill me!”

There was a click as Yuri reloaded his firearm, poking his head from under the desk and aiming for the gap in the door. The bullet flew through the gap, scraping the helmet of an alpha and knocking him to the ground. Yuri laughed as he heard the alpha's scream, he probably made the dude piss himself in shock.

"This is your final chance, surrender or die!"

"Never." There was another round of tagger bullets shot into the room, Yuri squeezed his body further under the desk, shielding his stomach with his arms. He screamed as the taggers exploded against the wall, the noise was almost unbearable. “Stop!”

Yuri could feel the intense pressure of pheromones the alphas were forcing against him, yet they were completely ineffective on him. Despite that, he was still feeling sick. Multiple pheromones from many different alphas would have that effect on anyone – no matter of dynamic and mated status - after all. In a last-ditch effort to fend off the alphas, he released an onslaught of his pheromones, groaning as his stomach swirled and gurgled.

The alphas stopped firing, pushed back by the omega’s scent. The precautionary armour only prevented the smells of the pheromones, it did not affect the weight they had on the body.

“The Suppression Squad has arrived!” The alphas turned to look down the corridor, relief filling their bodies as Captain Victor Nikiforov and his team walked forwards with a powerful stance. Only half of Victor squad were with him, the other half had been sent to aid in the intelligence centre, helping out wherever they were needed.

Victor stood at the front, Mari and Chris at his sides. Their uniform was different from the others, greyer in colour than white, kitted out with far more armour and protection than the average alpha.

“Why is the omega still not captured?” Victor pulled his firearm from the holster on his thigh.

“He’s been resisting. Shooting us with bullets, we’ve avoided as much confrontation as possible to protect ourselves from injuries.”

Victor frowned, loading his pistol with a single, shiny tagger pellet, “all armour is fitted with bulletproof material that has been effective against all bullet types since 2978, our armour is a further extension of this and even limits the level of blunt force trauma.”

The alphas turned away from the High Alpha, ashamed of themselves. On any other day Victor was the happiest guy you could ever meet, but since his run-in with the commander; he’s been stressed. Forced to work long hours to try and find the omegas’ current hideout, training through the night to burn away the thought of having left his omega somewhere out in the world.

Victor walked over to the door and grabbed the handle, “don't give me that shit that you couldn’t go in there and handle him yourselves. You’re all too afraid of a High Omega to do your jobs, get out of my way.”

“Captain Nikiforov!” A menacingly low voice echo down the corridor.

Victor froze, before quickly standing to attention and saluting to his commander. He was the one person he really didn’t want to see today…

“Is the situation under control?”

“The omega will be apprehended momentarily, sir.”

There was a dark smile that grew on the lips of the Commander, “good. By all means, Captain Nikiforov, apprehend away. Put on a show for me.”

A breath escaped Victor’s lips as he turned back towards the room, he hated taking orders from such a disgusting man, but there was nothing he could do. The Commander was one of the strongest High Alphas in the country, his pheromones completely unmatched. Victor gripped the handle and pushed open the door slightly, bullets immediately hit the wall, splintering the door as they messily passed through the gap. Victor growled, forcing his pheromones through the tiny space in an attempt to calm the omega down.

But the bullets never stopped coming…

Victor managed to peak into the room, spotting a dark-haired omega hiding under the left desk. He yelled, “this is only going to end one way, you might as well give up now.”

“I’d rather fight for my life than give up and let you kill me. I’m not suicidal!”

A bullet missed Victor’s head by an inch, forcing him to jolt back in surprise. He has one hell of a shot… Victor smirked, any other time or reality he would have praised the young omega for his skills. But with the Commander watching his every move, he couldn’t afford to mess up.

He felt the hard wall of omegan pheromones thrust against him as he tried to open the door wider. Yet he easily found himself pushing through them, while the other alphas in the hall were forced further away. It was odd, normally when facing a High Omega, the scent itself was a powerful thing -even for High Alphas - but for some reason, Victor felt nothing…

The feel of the omega’s pheromones were more inviting than terrifying… they were luring him in, even without him smelling the scent. To fight back, Victor forced another wave of pheromones through the door, listening carefully for the omega’s protests.

“Stop!” A cry came from the room, it was followed by gagging and a thump of their body hitting the floor…

Victor charged into the room, his handgun at the ready. The filing cabinet skidded across the floor and Victor was prepared to immediately disarm and kill the omega.

But blue eyes landed on the young man…

The omega was on his knees, hunched over himself and arms wrapped around his waist. He was shaking as his body heaved, banging his head on the floor while he screamed.

Victor aimed his weapon, but he didn’t have a chance to shoot.

“Get the fuck away from me!

There was a loud bang as the omega picked up his rifle and fired at Victor. The bullet bounced off his shoulder, pushing him back slightly but it took him less than a second to recover. Victor changed the setting on his handgun with a single brush of the thumb; from kill to paralyse, only a second later he lined up the shot and pulled the trigger.

The tagger flew through the air and implanted itself into the omega’s thigh, causing them to flop onto the floor, rendering them immobile from the shoulders down.

Victor walked over, kicking the dented firearm away from the omega.

“Stay away from me!”

“I don't think you have any say in the matter,” Victor grabbed the omega’s collar and pulled him from the room.

“Stop!”

They entered the corridor, the young alphas gazing in awe at how easily the captain had taken down a dangerous omega.

“Good work, Captain Nikiforov.” The Commander chuckled, “I was expecting you to kill him straight away, but this also works. At least this way we can watch him squirm for a little while.”

“You’re all cowards!” Yuri yelled, spit dripping from his mouth. “You are all scared that we will overpower you with just our scent, you have no balls and so you have to kill us just to make yourselves feel better, you are all pitiful!”

The Commander grew red, anger overwhelming his body. He stormed over to Victor grabbing the omega from his grip and pulling him close. He snarled, “you are the pitiful breed, you are nothing but a means of repopulation for us alphas. You are but a toy for us to use and then obliterate. You’re dynamic will be wiped off this planet, freeing us from your control.”

“I am more of a human than you will ever be.”

There was a sudden screech of agony as the Commander’s knee collided sharply with the omega’s stomach, every alpha watched in silence as the omega fell to the floor, screaming bloody murder with tears falling from his eyes.

Victor’s breath got caught in his throat and his stomach churned. Something didn’t feel right.

It wasn't the first time he had met a High Omega and it probably wouldn’t be the last, but there was something about this omega that felt completely different to any he had ever met before. He wondered if it was their fighting spirit, the fact that they didn’t want to die just yet that was making him feel such emotions. He couldn’t put his finger on it. He stood tall, not wanting to let on that the sight before him made him feel extremely uncomfortable.

“Captain Nikiforov, bring him with us.”

With a nod, Victor slung the omega over his shoulder, blocking out the sounds of him wailing in pain and what felt like sorrow.

He knew what was going to come next…

The Commander was going to make an example of everyone.

He was going to murder the omega in front of as many alphas as he could, showing their superiority…

And that was something that didn’t sit well with Victor; his mind stuck thinking about the omega who held his stomach tightly as he cried.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November update!!!!!
> 
> I've decided on monthly updates for the time being as I have a dissertation I am doing research for. So sorry for slow updates I hope you understand.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy!!!!
> 
> Remember names for the baby is still open!!!!!!


	6. Fight 6

Within minutes almost every relevant alpha within the facility had gathered within the intelligence centre, lined up in rank order and muscles tense, waiting for instruction. Anticipation grew inside them as the High Omega was brought through the door, the Suppression Squad keeping his weak body under control. Still, the omega screamed in anguish, his voice echoing about the large room as he protested against his captors, nails scratching at anything he could grasp, and tears collecting in the corners of his eyes.

 

This was it…

 

Yuri knew he had no chance of ever getting out of this situation and there was nothing he could do. Everywhere he looked he could feel the gaze of alpha after alpha on him, he could sense their fear, their hatred. Even with his scent protection on Yuri knew that the alphas feared the effect his pheromones could have on them.

 

Though he had no strength left within his body, Yuri was putting everything he could into protecting his child from another attack. The kick to the stomach had shocked the pregnant omega; he had no idea whether his child was safe… or even if they were still alive.

 

The pain was only growing, Yuri found himself whining as he became overwhelmed with a feeling of dread. Yuri clutched his stomach as he was thrown in front of a large High Alpha, even without scent he could tell they were in charge; his eyes were dark, stare locked on Yuri's frail body.

 

The Commander gave a sickening smirk as he grabbed Yuri's throat, lifting him up into the air, barely letting his toes balance on the floor below. Yuri choked, scratching at the hands around his neck, barely able to make a sound as the fingers began to squeeze. For a second, the Commander lowered him, allowing Yuri to place his boots just on the floor.

 

But then he spoke with malice laced in every word, "Look at the destruction you’ve caused us.”

 

Bloodshot eyes darted around the room, true to the alpha’s words the intelligence centre was a complete and utter mess; Minami’s bomb had definitely done its job well. Computers and other electronics were thrown about the desks, rubble covered the ground and a cloud of heavy dust laid floating in the air; unable to move from the lack of airflow. Yuri was please. Never did he think that his friends and family would be able to cause such destruction to one of the most secure alphan settlements on the planet. It would be legendary for every omega fighting for freedom.

 

“How you got through our advanced system is something that will never happen again, omegas cannot be left to roam this world free or alive!" There was another squeeze around Yuri's neck, "we will find every omega you brought with you and one by one kill them, your group will be known as the omegas who caused the annihilation of your species."

 

Spit flew from the Commander's mouth, slowly dripping down Yuri's mask. Yuri’s chocolate eyes met with the alphas squad that had caught him in the room, he couldn't understand how they could follow such a man, how they could allow a whole subspecies to be murdered in cold blood just because of one alpha's words.

 

It made Yuri's blood boil.

 

"Omegas are nothing but ants ready to be squashed and I am going to enjoy squashing you." A dark laugh filled the room, he then clicked his fingers, grabbing the attention of another alpha, “Katsuki, run a quick health check on this omega, I want to know how old he is.”

 

There was a moment where Yuri's heart froze.

 

He never expected to hear his own surname in such a place.

 

It had to be a coincidence… it must be… there was no way someone related to him really served under such a man.

 

He tried to relax, determined that it was just sheer dumb luck that another person with the surname Katsuki was here.

 

But Yuri's stomach only grew tighter as another High Alpha walked closer to him. Eyes were wide, locked onto the small alpha, a dusty, white lab coat hung loosely over his shoulders and a set of brown glasses perched delicately on the end of his nose.

 

Yuri felt his body tremble as the alpha got closer, he was scared. Scared for his own life and for the life of his child, he had no idea what kind of tests they were going to perform on him and he sure as hell didn't want anyone touching him. The alpha dubbed Katsuki, looked him over up and down, shocking Yuri as a kind expression grew on his face, “don't worry, this won’t hurt a bit.”

 

The words were calming, sending soothing waves across his body.

 

Yet, it only lasted a second as the Commander yelled once more, “Toshiya, I don't give a fuck if it hurts, tell me about him now!”

 

From behind the glasses Yuri noticed that the older alpha rolled his eyes with a sigh, he pulled a small spiked pellet from his pocket and pushed it lightly into Yuri’s neck. The pellet hissed as it gripped onto Yuri's skin, the white bulb lighting up and readying itself for analysis. Toshiya pulled out his shiny tablet and linked it to the pellet, he started typing on the device loading up all the information he wanted. It took a few more seconds before the pellet glowed a bright crimson, signalling that the analysis was complete and results ready.

 

With a soft breath, he turned to the Commander, “what would you like to know?”

 

Dark eyes narrowed, bushy eyebrows shadowing every feature but that grotesque smile, “everything. Tell me everything about this omega.”

 

It was a struggle for Yuri to even muster the slightest growl, he felt violated, his body becoming tainted from the grasp around his neck. He wanted to kick this asshole of an alpha and just run away as fast as he could, yet all his strength was gone, just like the oxygen leaving his lungs.

 

“He’s a twenty-four-year-old High Omega, blood type A, one hundred and seventy-three centimetres tall-”

 

The Commander cut in while poking Yuri on the nose with his free hand, “ah, you're such a young omega, born just as the war began, how the hell has your omegan parent kept you hidden all these years?”

 

Toshiya continued, though slightly unimpressed due to the interruption, “he’s very underweight for his height, fifty and a half kilograms, he’s also malnourished, dehydrated and pheromone exhausted, it’s his instincts kicking in now. To be honest, I'm surprised he's even still alive."

 

In a rage, the commander grabbed the handgun from his waist and pressed it against Yuri’s head, “alphas, understand this, all High Omegas are to be killed, if a single one gets out of our grasp, they can overthrow us. They are dangerous and not to be trusted, this one, in particular, committed an act of terrorism against us - the alpha race - by planting a bomb within our most important facility. Thankfully, we acquired no casualties… much to your dismay I assume, omega.”

 

Yuri tried to scream as the grip around his neck grew tight.

 

“Now, let me show you where omegas stand on the evolutionary food chain!” The commander began squeezing the trigger.

 

“Wait!”

 

“Katsuki!” the Commander lurched back, “what the fuck is wrong with you? Killing this omega is the law, I will not allow him to breathe for another second!”

 

Toshiya stepped forwards and shoved his device in the leader’s face, “you cannot kill him!”

 

“Get that shit out of my face Katsuki or I will shoot you next.” The numbers and figures on the device meant nothing to the Commander, "now tell me why I can't kill him!"

 

There was a frustrated sigh, “as you know sir, we don't kill pregnant High Omegas. We keep them alive until they give birth, as they may give us another alpha. Another High Alpha is always welcome among us."

 

Panic flew through Yuri's body, a hand shot to his stomach in a final effort to protect his child.

 

Noise from every alpha erupted in the room, most were whispering amongst themselves, shocked that the omega was pregnant. The Commander, however, saw nothing but red, “an alpha has disgraced us…”

 

The commotion in the room grew louder.

 

“Shut up!” Pheromones raced around the room overwhelming all but the High Alphas, they shivered, hating the feeling of another’s pheromones intruding on their bodies.

 

Within seconds the room fell into a tense silence.

 

"Every High Alpha in the world has been brought here for the last twenty-five years… so… either one has slipped through our fingers and has been in hiding or one of our own has tarnished the name of alphas everywhere." There was a dark aura radiating from the Commander, "this alpha has betrayed our very existence by having sex and impregnating a High Omega and they have lost all of our respect… they cannot be trusted to stand by our side. Katsuki, can you determine who it is?”

 

“Not until the baby is over twenty weeks old, at this point the foetus will share a scent with both parents, but right now the child is still developing and the procedure is too dangerous to perform. By my calculations, this omega has only been with child for about eight weeks.”

 

“Eight weeks…” he stared up at Yuri, "what would happen if you did the test now?"

 

“Performing a pheromone identification test on a foetus younger than twenty weeks will immediately destroy the placenta, killing the child and in some cases the omega as well.”

 

For a while, the Commander thought through all the actions that he could take...

 

“Nikiforov!”

 

The Suppression Squad leader jolted forward and saluted, “sir!”

 

“Gather a list of every High Alpha who was out on missions from nine to seven weeks ago, we will find the alpha who thought they could get away with such treason.”

 

Victor nodded, stepping back in line but not without sparing a glance to the omega. He couldn’t help but feel worried, while everyone else was disgusted and shaken by the sight of such a man, Victor still stood tall, his body wanting to run forth and protect them.

 

It wasn't something he should be proud of…

 

He would never say it to anyone…

 

But he couldn't control himself. It took everything within him to stay in line, his heart thumping against his ribs and a lump caught in his throat.

 

“Toshiya take the omega to your personal lab; you won't be affected by his scent. I want daily checks on him and as soon as he is twenty weeks… you run all the necessary tests on him. But for the moment, do what you currently can, I want you to guarantee and alpha from him, I will not stand for an omega to be born.”

 

"Yes, Commander."

 

Toshiya barely caught Yuri as the commander threw him across the room, the old alpha stumbled to the ground, Yuri gasping for breath as he curled in on himself; protecting his stomach. Yuri slumped against Toshiya; his body overwhelmed with pain.  Nausea grew inside of him, at this point Yuri couldn't tell what was hurting more, both his head and abdomen were throbbing.

 

The kick...

 

The kick to his stomach...

 

He could only pray his child had survived the malicious attack.

 

Darkness filled his mind. He never even thought that in a world filled with war he would meet his mate, let alone end up pregnant.

 

It was unheard of after all…

 

Yuri never saw himself as ever wanting children, yet now that the life he had wasn't just his own, he couldn't imagine a future without one.

 

Toshiya interrupted his thoughts by dragging Yuri’s weak body to his feet, hooking an arm over his shoulders, “come on young omega, I need to check you over.”

 

For some reason, in this alpha's hold, he felt safe… well as safe as any alpha could get. His touch was warm… almost calming, like he knew that the alpha wasn't going to hurt him.

 

“Get him out of here!” The Commander barked, kicking one of the desks across the room in pure anger.

 

Before any more harm could come to the omega, Toshiya turned and yelled, “Mari, give me a hand bringing him to my lab.”

 

From Victor’s Suppression Group a young woman ran forth, her short, blond hair pulled back by an overstretched headband. She was tentative when stepping towards Yuri, cautious as her training never really went through what to expect when taking a pregnant High Omega prisoner. Her father urged her over with a small wave, assuring her that nothing was going to happen. Mari carefully managed to lift Yuri’s spare arm over her shoulders and together she and Toshiya began their journey out of the intelligence centre.

 

Everyone watched in stunned silence, not knowing if they were to wait for further orders or to immediately go back to work. Yet they only watched as the three left the room, before the door shut behind them though, there was a low voice and a body chasing after them, “Dr Katsuki, wait for a second!”

 

Toshiya recognised that Russian accent immediately, he smiled, “ah, Young Victor, what can I do for you?”

 

“Let me help you.”

 

Before the older alpha got a chance to reply, Victor had replaced him, helping Mari with the support. It was barely noticeable… but the omega slightly shivered at the contact from Victor, their head rolling onto his shoulder and fingers gripping at the white fabric of his armour. The three continued their journey down the corridor, slowly following the corridor.

 

Victor could feel the glares from every alpha they passed.

 

“The High Omega?”

 

“Why isn’t he dead?”

 

“What are they doing with him?”

 

He could hear their whispers, sense their hatred. He sneered, sending out a wave of authoritative pheromones and making each one of them run for the hills.

 

They took many twists and turns through the facility, finally ending at a large door. Toshiya typed a code into the keypad and pushed opened the door, leading the way into the wide-open room. It was Victor’s first time within this part of the facility, despite having lived there for most of his life.

 

It was a very clean area, untouched from the bomb that had hit. Alphas in lab coats moved out of the way as Toshiya walked down the corridor, after all, he was in charge of this whole section. As a High Alpha in his position, no one could oppose him. They reached Toshiya’s personal lab, a room right at the end of the corridor, stocked with everything he needed.

 

“I’m going to run some simple tests on him, your welcome to try and talk to him while I’m doing so.” Toshiya pulled Yuri into his lab space, Mari and Victor close behind and shutting the door behind them.

 

Yuri was swiftly placed onto the hospital bed in the corner, Toshiya attaching the magnetic cuffs at the bottom of the bed to Yuri’s ankles, preventing him from having the ability to escape. It wasn't something he was happy doing… Yet, it was protocol and he was to follow it to the letter.

 

“He’s very quiet,” Mari stated, sitting in the chairs behind her father’s desk. “I don't even think we’ll get a name from him.”

 

Toshiya sighed as Yuri curled in on himself, shivering, “I’m surprised he’s still conscious. He’s probably beyond scared, and I’m not sure if he even knew he was pregnant when I told the Commander earlier. But overall, everything that’s happened today has probably overloaded all of his senses and he’s now in a state of shock.”

 

Victor whispered to himself from his place by the door, “the poor guy…”

 

“Hey dad,” Mari logged in to the computer, “what kind of tests are you going to do?”

 

“Blood and pheromones, more accurate and general pregnancy tests. I’ll give him a cannula with some nutrients and whatever medicines he’ll need for if he’s having an alpha child, we have to make sure the baby is healthy. I also need to make sure he’s capable of having the child, if he dies, we lose the baby.”

 

Never before had they come across a pregnant High Omega, if it was any other time the guy would have probably been killed right on the spot.

 

The child had saved his life.

 

Victor began to wonder, in all his years he never really understood the omega dynamic, there were questions he wanted to know the answers to. He bit his lip, “why not keep this High Omega with the others?”

 

“It would be a problem from the other alphas within the laboratories.”

 

“How so?”

 

“High Omegas have a distinct pheromone makeup, the chemical composition of their pheromones is individualised to each person, this produces a scent that is unappetising to any alpha - who is not their fated one. Furthermore, if they have good control over the use of their pheromones, they can use that to their advantage. High Omegas have the ability to use their pheromones aggressively or defensively against everyone, even certain alphas. Moreover, it is very obvious that this omega is aware of what he can do with his scent, seeing as he caused so much trouble all by himself earlier."

 

“It’s why I’ve left his mask and all his armour on, we can’t smell him, and he can’t smell us.”

 

“Is there a way for us to be protected against the pheromones?”

 

Toshiya smiled, “mate.”

 

“What?”

 

“A mated High Pairing will become immune to everyone else’s pheromones; they will only have an effect on one another. Even though he is likely to be mated - due to his pregnancy - the smell of him will still be unpleasant to you unmated alphas.” Toshiya rummaged through his drawers and pulled out a sterilised cannula, “right, you both now need to leave. I was mated before the war, and thus will be safe. You two, however, are not. I’ll call you when you can question him.”

 

The two soldiers left, shutting the door tight behind them. They slowly wandered back the way towards their barracks, both knowing they would have a long night ahead of them doing jobs for the Commander.

 

“Hey, Mari…”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Victor looked around the corridor, “do you remember them?”

 

“Who?”

 

“Your omegan parent?”

 

Mari froze and stared up to her captain, for what Victor was asking was a taboo topic. They held off on their conversation until they made it back to the barracks and shut the door tight. Both of them were born a few years before the war broke out, they both knew life without pain and bloodshed, with a family that loved them.

 

Even if it was only for a short while.

 

They walked over to the beds, nodding to the other members of their squad who had returned from their duties.

 

“I remember my mother as clear as day.” A small smile grew on Mari’s lips, one that Victor had never seen before, “she’s small, much smaller than me, and she had these large eyes full of love. Her hair was this soft brown and she was slightly chubby, gave the best hugs whenever you needed them… Oh, but the thing I remember most is that she made such amazing food.”

 

Victor sat on his bed, a warm expression covering his face, “what kind of food?”

 

“She used to make this dish called katsudon. It’s a deep-fried pork cutlet on top of rice… truly one of the most delicious things.”

 

“It sounds incredible.”

 

“When the war started, I was barely six years old, we lived in Japan in a place called Hasetsu and my family ran a little hot spring by the sea. We thought we were safe because we were so out of the way,” She took a small breath, “but it was about three months into the war when the new laws came into place. Barely a week later when overseas forces came, and our town was overrun.” She slumped to a sitting position, leaning against Victor’s bed, “with the help of some betas from the town we escaped, but we were soon followed, my father worked hard to protect his mate, getting her out into the world while sacrificing himself in the process. Now he’s never allowed to leave this facility…”

 

Victor sat in silence.

 

“As an alpha, I stayed with dad, it was the only way we could ensure mum’s safety with the betas. We came here on my sixth birthday and dad joined the medical unit while I joined the training.” Mari rolled her head onto the bed, “so, how about you, Captain? Got a sad story much like my own?”

 

“I’m from Saint Petersburg, Russia.” Victor pulled the armour from his chest, folding it in his lap, “I had an alphan father and an omegan father.”

 

Mari looked over to Victor, it was the first time he had ever spoken about his family. Honestly, she wasn't expecting him to take the chance to talk about himself.

 

“We were just like any other family; my dad used to bring home my favourite foods, my father would read me to sleep every single night,” Victor remembered the happy memories like they were yesterday, even if he was only four years old at the time. “So, there was another family that lived by us, they were a low alphan and mid beta pairing. All I remember is that they were constantly trying to have a child… but couldn’t. But they were a lovely pairing, the beta, a young woman called Yelena Plisetsky used to babysit me when my parents worked…”

 

Mari realised where this conversation was going.

 

“My parents both worked in a large company, one where people of all secondary genders had good jobs… on the day the war broke out I was ill with the flu, both of my parents were at work and Yelena was babysitting me. Everything that happened next was a mess, Yelena dragged me from the house as it burned to the ground, she took me to her house for safety. They tried to get through to my parents work but nothing, after a few hours we found out that the building where my parents worked was one of the first places to be hit… and hard… for having the highest abundance of High Omega workers in Saint Petersburg…”

 

“Victor…”

 

“I never saw my father or dad again.” Victor let out a breath of relief, almost as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, “about a week later, the army did a routine search of our homes and I was brought here against my will, I haven’t seen the Plisetskys since.”

 

“Looks like we both had our families torn apart at a young age…” Mari chuckled.

 

“I’m glad you got to stay with your father though.”

 

Mari nodded her head, “I just pray that my mother is alive somewhere…”

 

Victor placed a hand on Mari’s shoulder, “I’m sure she’s survived.”

 

“Thanks, Victor.”

 

Before Victor could continue the conversation, his wrist communicator buzzed gently, he brought the device to his lips and answered it, “yes? Captain Nikiforov speaking.”

 

“The omega is ready for an interrogation.” Toshiya’s voice whirred.

 

“Ah,” Victor licked his lips, “thank you, I’ll be right there.”

 

Victor stood from the bed, “could you start preparing a list of the alphas who were out on duty for me? I’ll be back in an hour or so.”

 

Mari gave a smile, “sure.”

 

Victor started to leave the room.

 

“Hey, Victor!”

 

“Yeah, Mari, what’s up?”

 

“You do realise that around eight weeks ago we were on that omega hideout mission…. And you know you had sex and mated with that omega…”

 

Blue eyes went wide, “shit… I’m going to be on that list. The Commander is going to come after me once he realises that me not remembering means I had sex with an omega….”

 

Mari’s lips pressed into a fine line, “maybe we just take your name off the list?”

 

The captain shook his head, “he’ll know… shit… Mari, keep this between us for now, I need to see this omega first…”

 

“Yes, Captain.”

 

Victor left the room, power walking back towards Toshiya’s laboratory. He was chewing on the sides of his cheeks, there was no way that this omega was the same omega from that night…

 

But he had to find out for sure.

 

He just had to know…

 

Before he knew it, he was sprinting down the corridor, barging through the young alphas who were still in training. The closer he got the more his anxiety grew, he felt sick and beyond nervous.

 

Victor had no idea what he was going to do if this omega and his were one and the same…

 

His omega…

 

Yeah… for some reason… he liked the sound of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter woop woop!
> 
> Enjoy! I hope you guys look forward to the instalment ^^
> 
> Honestly, it surprised me how many of you wanted the Commander dead XD Don't worried friends, he's going to get what's coming to him...
> 
> See you soon.


End file.
